Firewhiskey and Butterbeer
by Tasumi Castrogiovanni
Summary: Harry and his posse are on their way to the Room of Requirement. Malfoy and his posse are already using it. The doors lock and the two groups are forced to get along. Laughter, romance, and friendship ensue.  Ron/Hermione  Seamus/OC  T for safety
1. the Room of Requirement

**A/N: My very first Harry Potter fan fiction! I wanted to write something about Seamus, 'cause I just love me them cute Irish dudes ;) Enjoy! And if you DO enjoy it, would you mind leaving a kind review? Much thanks. Ciao bellas:)**

**I obviously do not own "Harry Potter." If I did, do you honestly think I would be wasting time typing up a fan fiction about it? Pssh… I wish I was as creative and wealthy as J.K.**

* * *

><p>"Harry, are we going to the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked.<p>

We- Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and I -were marching up the seventh floor staircase behind Harry. I, Mackenzie McIntyre, am the newest member of their group. I'm in Ravenclaw and a good friend of Luna and Ginny's. I'm short and have blue eyes, and at the moment, I have auburn hair and light freckles. I am a Metamorphmagus. Most of the time I can control my hair color and my facial features, but when my emotions are too high, they override my control and change my hair color. I change to a short, spiky, blood red hairdo when I'm angry, a short, blonde bob when I'm hungry, and then it turns stringy, long, and green when I'm sick. My emotions are numerous, as are the colors my hair can be.

"Yeah, I left a book in here yesterday," he answered.

"Why were you up here?" Ron asked.

"I needed some alone time."

As we approached the corridor which led to the Room of Requirement, we saw a grand mahogany door slam shut. Someone was using the Room already. Harry decided to open the door quickly before it disappeared, just out of curiosity. What we found was very curious indeed.

The room was a moderate size and the walls were a sickly green color, much like the Slytherin common room. A single dim light hung above the table. A Slytherin banner hung on the back wall. The wall on the right was lined with bookshelves, another with shelves and cabinets of a vast assortment of alcohol. Many squashy couches sat in a neat circle around a short, square table.

"Had enough, Finnigan?"

Gregory Goyle had Seamus in a tight headlock while Vincent Crabbe punched him in the gut continuously. Pansy Parkinson sat on one of the couches, squealing like a pig with laughter. Draco stood over the struggling Seamus, an evil grin across his pale face. Harry's book was long forgotten.

The Gryffindors, Luna, and I ran to his rescue. Harry hit Goyle with a Stunning Jinx, and Hermione did the same with Crabbe. Both meatheads were sprawled onto the stone floor with blank expressions. Ron had tackled Draco and was now pinning his shoulders to the floor. Pansy's pug face was stricken with fear as Ginny stood over her, wand centimeters from her nose. Luna and I stood back, holding Seamus' hands in comfort. He didn't seem to mind.

I didn't mind either; I had the biggest crush on him. My hair turns a cute, light pink at the tips and a heart-shaped freckle forms on the left corner of my mouth whenever I'm around Seamus. Looking at the tips of my hair, Luna smiled at me, knowing my secret.

Harry spoke to Ron with authority, "Pick Malfoy up. Hold his arms back." Ron did as told. He then spoke to Hermione, "Keep an eye on the brutes." She moved near them, wand ready in case they stirred.

Harry now looked at Draco, "What the bloody hell were you doing to Seamus?" he asked heatedly.

"He looked far too happy walking down the hall with his modified "Weasley is Our King" badge," Malfoy retorted, struggling to come free of Ron's grasp.

"Don't squirm, you git," Ron grunted.

The three continued to argue while Luna and I talked to Seamus.

"Are you alright, Seamus?" Luna asked in a quiet voice, removing her hand from his. I reluctantly let go of his other hand.

"M fine," he mumbled, "Thanks. All I did was wear the damn badge." He turned to me, "Bloody arrogant, those three. That Pansy's a right pig, ya know."

I snorted, "Yeah. She's in our Potions class. Dumb bitch has to take lower level classes."

"Thought Slytherins were 'sposed ta be sorta smart. Not like Ravenclaws, though," he nudged the two of us, "Obviously not, looking at Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson," he let out a sharp laugh. We smiled at each other before turning back to the argument.

"So you have your own room to beat kids up in," Harry snapped.

"Not really. Some days we just come around to hang out."

"I wish it wasn't such an ugly color. I feel sick just looking around," Ginny cut in. As she said this, the wall changed to a light tan. "Much better. Oh and maybe the couches could be a little cleaner."

And with that, the couches instantly looked fresher and less dingy. She smiled triumphantly. The rest of the crew looked relieved that the green was gone. Even Pansy looked slightly happier.

"No, keep it green," Draco called. The walls changed back.

"No, back to the tan color." They changed.

"Green."

"Tan," the walls changed yet again, "And stay that way. Only I can change the color now. Oh and replace the Slytherin banner with a Hogwarts one."

"What? Walls green and a Slytherin banner." Nothing. "Dammit, Weasley."

"Stupefy! Stupefy," Hermione cried, "Sorry, they were waking up."

"Doesn't matter now. We're leaving," Harry ordered.

Our bunch strolled to the large doors. Seamus pulled at the brass handles, but the doors didn't budge. He pulled harder. He was a strong kid, but the doors weren't opening. He tried pushing them, thinking he was just opening it wrong. They remained shut.

"Alright, who sealed the bloody doors?" he asked impatiently. Oh, that Irish accent is so cute even when he's mad!

A deep, disembodied, unrecognizable voice came from nowhere.

_"The doors have been locked. Slytherins and Gryffindors have been fighting for far too long. It is time you settled your differences. It doesn't matter how you do it, as long as it isn't violent. You will not be let out until this centuries-old and petty battle is settled."_

"Bloody hell!" Ron and Draco cried in unison.

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"We...we could...um...sit down...and talk..." Hermione suggested, her voice cautious.

"No way in hell are we going to "settle our differences" with this lot," Draco cried.

"Do ya wanta be locked in here until we die?" Seamus shot at him.

"No," Pansy cried, "Draco, please. I refuse to die because you want to be stubborn."

"Fine…Fine, we'll talk. I just hope this doesn't take long."


	2. Cheers!

**A/N: Oh crap. I totally forgot to mention: all the Voldemort stuff…doesn't exist. That's why their seventh year is all calm and they are actually _at_ Hogwarts. Totally slipped my mind in the A/N for chapter one. Oops! Anyway…enjoy chapter two!  
><strong>

**Do I even have to say it? I do not own "Harry Potter."**

* * *

><p>Crabbe and Goyle had slowly come to and the four Slytherins sat on two separate sofas. They faced the rest of us. Draco's expression was cold, while everyone else was nervous. No one said anything for quite a few minutes. Finally, I spoke up. I was talkative, spunky, and energetic, perfect to strike up a conversation.<p>

"So," I drew out the O, "What shall we talk about? I'm thinking we start by saying our favorite color." Everyone looked at me as if I had eight heads.

"It was just an idea, guys! You know, I could just mope like you guys, or I could try to help. I don't want to be locked in here, but we don't have a choice. By the time we get out of here, we all have to not mind being around each other."

"She's right," Seamus said, smiling shyly at me. Gosh, that smile!

"Thank you, Seamus! I got an idea," I started explaining, "We'll play something like 'Truth or Dare' without dares. I'll ask Seamus a question and Seamus asks someone else a question. Then they ask someone else, so on and so forth. Got it?"

I got a few grumbles in reply. Damn moody teens.

"These questions can be as basic or as deep as you want," I added, wiggling my eyebrows enticingly. "Also, let's keep it friendly. No rude questions." I shot Draco a glare, knowing he would try to make us uncomfortable with rude questions.

"Right. So Seamus...um um um...what is your favorite color?" I blurted out the first thing I could think of

"Green," he answered simply. "I ask someone anything now?" I nodded. "Malfoy, what's _your_ favorite color?"

"I don't know. Black?" He answered. "Potter," he started sharply, and then looked at me as I narrowed my eyes at him. He tried again slightly softer, "Potter, what's your favorite color?"

"Wait, I suggested we discuss favorite colors, but you all looked at me funny! The hell!" I butted in.

"Sorry, McIntyre. Didn't think it was a big deal," Draco said.

"It's not. I'm just saying...So Harry, answer and then ask someone else."

"Er...red, I suppose. Ron...er...what's your favorite thing about playing Keeper?"

"The thrill of saving goal after goal. It's a fantastic feeling," the redhead answered, grinning.

Draco snorted at Ron's answer; he never thought Ron was a good Keeper. Seamus threw his "Weasley Is Our King" badge at the blonde. A fight almost broke out again, but Hermione quickly produced a Shield Charm, knocking everyone back into their seats. I thanked the brainiac.

"Now, back to the game. Ron, your turn."

"Um...Hermione, how are you so brilliant at everything?"

She blushed slightly. "I study, Ronald. Something you should start doing." It was Ron's turn to blush.

"Right," He said quietly.

"Crabbe, how come when you ask me for help in Potions, you don't believe me when I tell you what to do?"

"W-well...I-I want to ask the smartest girl in class for help, but then I think Potter might have you tell us the wrong stuff. He wants to...what's that word? Begins with a...S?"

"Sabotage?" He nodded. "No, Harry is too concentrated on not angering Professor Snape to care what happens to you. And I always give help to those who truly need it."

"Thanks, Granger...Uh...Pansy...why do you hang out with the three of us? Why don't you have any friends of your own? Girls, I mean."

Pansy turned red, and tried covering her face with her hand.

"I don't know. You guys are fun, I guess."

"Or maybe you just have a crush on Malfoy," Crabbe said, smirking. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"I-no. I...just..." her voice faded. She looked over at Draco, who had stretched himself across an entire couch, making Goyle move to his own couch. His face was smug.

"Let's just say she does," I put in, smirking. Pansy growled, but started to speak again, "Maybe I do like Draco. Just a little." She paused. "So, Luna, what's so special about the Quibbler? I always see you reading it."

"Well, my father is the editor, but there are plenty of interesting stories he publishes. He has an ongoing search for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. It's really quite intriguing."

"Oh, wow," Pansy whispered, almost in awe. She's so dumb.

"So, Kenzi," Luna said, turning to me, as I sat cross-legged on my own separate couch.

Before Luna could finish, Draco stood up. All eyes were on him as he moved slowly towards the shelves filled with alcohol. He scanned them with his eyes, and then used a Summoning Charm on a large bottle of Firewhiskey. A small cabinet opened and he used a Levitation Charm to make eleven goblets fly to the table in the middle of the room.

"Now, this is more like it," he sighed, filling the goblets. Smoke poured out of each cup. "This should make things interesting. Hm...it's almost empty already. Let's get some of that really expensive Firewhiskey. Accio Dragoni Firewhiskey." Another bottle came swooping into his outstretched hand.

"Draco, I don't think we-"

"Relax, Granger. This stuff is always in here. We have a great time testing out each drink. The room cleans and restocks itself, too."

"But-"

"Hermione, relax!" Seamus and I told her at the same time. The two of us laughed and smiled at each other flirtatiously. My tips changed to pink and I knew the heart appeared.

"Yeah, Hermione, it can't hurt. We're in here for who knows how long. We might as well make the best of it," Ron said, raising his glass.

Draco raised his own glass and the rest followed suit.

"To Hogwarts and a good seventh year!"

"And sixth year!" I added quickly, glancing at Luna and Ginny.

A loud mixture of "Aye!" and "Cheers!" filled the room. Already, we were getting along.


	3. the end

**A/N: i kinda lost interest in this one so i'm smushing the last two chapters into one. i dont care for this story anymore, but i dont wanna just leave it hanging. so yeah...**

* * *

><p>Two hours later, one bottle of Firewhiskey was empty, the other was two-thirds gone, and we were halfway through a jug of Butterbeer. Robes and ties were hanging over the couches. Shirts were unbuttoned, shoes were kicked off. My hair was to my waist and a chill light blue. We were completely relaxed. The mood had significantly lifted.<p>

"Let's start with dares! I'm sick of just questions," Ron suggested.

"Alright, Draco, you can ask anyone truth or dare," I said.

"McIntyre, truth or dare?"

"I'm in a daring mood, so dare!"

"I dare you to go a round of 7 Minutes in Heaven with Irish!" This cued a chorus of "Oohs." and my hair to get pink at the ends.

Seamus and I locked eyes. Oh his deep blue eyes.

"Okay." I said cheerfully, "but not in front of all you people!" Seamus grinned and nodded.

Suddenly, as if the room knew what was going on, a door appeared. Seamus walked over to it and opened it. It was a small room, like a closet, but there was nothing in it.

"Are we..." he turned back to the group, clearly confused. They all nodded, while I looked just as confused.

I got off the couch slowly and teetered over to where Seamus stood. I was slightly tipsy and held onto his shoulder for support. He put his large hand on my back and pulled me into the small room. My waist length blue locks were now completely pink.

The moment the door clicked shut was the moment I threw my scrawny arms around around the brawny Irish boy's neck and yanked him into a fierce kiss. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me back. He pulled me even closer. He tasted of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer.

Of course, I've always liked Seamus. I never knew he felt the same way. Until now. It felt so good kissing him. I wanted more.

Never taking my lips off of his, I ran one hand over Seamus' clothed chest, stopping at the topmost button. I unbuttoned each button as quick as I could. Exposing his bare chest, I ran my fingers over the lines of his muscles. He fiddled with the buttons on my blouse for a few moments before I pushed away his trembling hands and undid them myself. I shrugged off the material and let him fumble around more. He was so awkward sometimes. I finally removed my lips from his.

"Seamus," I breathed. I was about to tell him how I felt.

He didn't respond. He just pushed me into a wall, forcefully, but gently, and continued to kiss me. Words weren't important anymore. Seamus liked me back and it was obvious. He certainly made a show of it. Now I was going to show him too...

* * *

><p>Someone slammed their fist against the door a few times, startling us. Seven minutes had gone by already. We buttoned up our shirts and Seamus zipped up his pants. We walked out slowly with sheepish faces and exchanged small smiles. Seamus sat down on an empty couch and pulled me down next to him. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.<p>

Ginny and Luna eyed me suspiciously, seeing my hair color and the freckle near my lips.

"What'd we miss?" I asked, interrupting their questioning glares.

"I made Draco drink some weird drink!" Ginny said, laughing.

"It was disgusting!"

"I made Vincent sing. He's actually pretty good," Hermione said as Crabbed blushed.

"I made Harry give himself a pig tail!" Pansy squealed when he sat up and showed them his backside.

"Just like Hagrid did to Dudley on my birthday," Harry explained, chuckling. He explained the story.

"...It was the greatest birthday present ever," he finished as they all giggled.

"We miss anything else?"

"Only some questions," Luna answered.

"It's my turn. Weasley. Older one," Gregory clarified when the two questioned him.

"Dare."

"You and Hermione go do what they just did in there," he said, pointing a chubby finger at the cuddling couple, and then to the door.

Ron turned a shade that could almost compare with his hair. "Alright."

Hermione held her head up high as she walked over to the door. Ron trudged behind her, almost like he was on Death Row. He looked back to the group with a pleading look. He mouthed the words "She's gonna kill me!" No one helped. We all just laughed at the nervous boy. The door slammed shut. Hermione's shouts protruded through the thick door.

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe-" No one questioned her sudden silence.

"Right then, who's next?" Harry asked.

"Me. Me. Me. Kenzie's turn! Dare!" I was hyper, but also fairly drunk.

"Er...I dare you to take a sip of..."

Harry walked over to a cabinet furthest away from us. He scanned the very top shelf and used a Levitation Charm to make a few bottles float down to him. He placed them on the table along with a few small glasses. He picked up the dustiest bottle and poured an ounce in a glass.

"This."

"What is it?"

"No idea."

I paused, staring at the purplish liquid with a disgusted look on my face. My hair tinted green. Why did I accept this dare?

"Bottoms up!" I swallowed the drink quickly as everyone stared. It turned out to be a decent drink. I poured more and gave the cup to Seamus.

"Try it! It's actually pretty good!" He reluctantly gulped the whole thing down.

"She's right," he informed the others.

"I can't describe it though," I said, staring at the dark, dusty bottle. I cleaned it with a charm and attempted read the label.

"It's so worn away, I can't read it. Wait, no. It's not even English! It's...Greek I think," I giggling, "I thought I was going blind." I paused and looked around at everyone, deciding who to pick on. "Gin, truth or dare?"

"Hey, wait. Ya just sorta dared me to drink that stuff, too. It's my turn." I didn't argue. "So Ginny?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Um...do you have a little crush on Mr. Potter?" He asked, and I wiggled my eyebrows towards the spectacled boy. On many occasions I tried to pry it out of her, whether she liked him or not, but she always avoided it. She couldn't now.

"I..." Ginny glanced over at Harry, who was staring at his hands. "Everyone thinks I do, but I don't. I used to, but that's history. He's just a great friend."

Harry looked at her and they grinned. They seemed incredibly awkward looking at each other. They both at one point had feelings for each other, and that made moments like this awkward. I noticed the time and broke through the small bit of tension.

"Looks like seven minutes is up already!" I declared, "Harry, go bang on the door."

When he did, the two inside the closet didn't come out. Harry stood by the door for a few seconds waiting. I waved my hand at him as if to say "Knock again!" He did; the lock clicked. He tried to open it, but it was locked. I walked over to help.

"Alohamora!" The door remained locked. "Ah, screw it."

"That's probably exactly what my two best friends are doing right now," Harry sighed.

There was a loud thump on the door and then muffled groans and rustling. I looked at Harry.

"I think you're correct," he was mildly shocked. "Mione! Ron!" I shouted. We walked away, giving up.

"Who knew Weasley had it in him to get a girl," Malfoy laughed.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Jealous of what? Him getting with that-" he broke off. I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to finish his sentence. I knew he was going to use that disgusting word, Mudblood. "Granger girl."

"No, jealous that he can actually get a girl."

"Are you saying that I can't get girls? I can," he retorted, sitting up straight, gray eyes narrow.

"Pansy doesn't count. She practically stalks you." Pansy hid her face behind a pillow.

"I still can get any girl!"

Ginny spoke up "Then how come you haven't yet this year?"

"'Cause I don't want just any girl. I want one specific girl."

Pansy hiccuped "And who might that be, Draco?"

"Not you, Parkinson." Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"I know what you're trying to do. So I'm not picking truth. Dare."

"I dare you to drink some Veritaserum and then answer a question I ask." Ginny was so clever and cunning, you would have thought she belonged in Slytherin.

"Yeah sure. I'll do it. Where are you going to get the Veritaserum?"

"Right here." Ginny pulled a small black vile out of her skirt pocket and Draco gulped. "Swiped it from Snape. I was dared to a few weeks ago when I played this game with a bunch of friends." Everyone was shocked.

That wasn't when I played, was it?" I asked, bewildered.

"It was when you were sick in the hospital wing. Luna dared me." We all looked at Luna, who grinned.

"I can be quite devious when I want to be," she declared.

Ginny poured a small glass of Butterbeer for Draco and put three drops of Veritaserum into the golden drink. He picked up the glass and put it to his lips. He hesitated before chugging the whole thing down. He coughed a few times.

"Who is this one particular girl you mentioned, Draco?"

He didn't speak for many moments. He seemed to be struggling, fighting the potion. He finally caved.

"Y-you." Everyone gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ginny walked to Draco and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. They sat down, still wrapped in each other.

"I don't under-" Draco began.

"I like you," Ginny interrupted.

"Oh," he smiled at her. "Well, good."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron eventually fixed themselves up and walked out of the closet. Everyone stared at them, but they only stared at Ginny and Draco. They were holding hands and giggling together. Ron turned bright red, and was about to burst when Harry pulled him aside. I could faintly here their conversation.<p>

"Draco likes Ginny, Ginny likes Draco. We are all getting along great, so don't bother getting upset. It'll just make matters worse," he whispered.

"How. Could. Matters. Get. Bloody. Worse." Ron said through his teeth. "How can I not get upset when my sister is snogging the kid I hate the most?"

"That's the thing: you hate him. You need to not hate him. Then we can get out of here."

"Right," Ron groaned and hung his head.

"Let's go try and make peace once more."

Ron eventually settled down, but still refused to accept that Ginny liked Draco. None of us expected him to.

The game continued for another hour. We were having the time of our lives and didn't want it to end. With every question we became closer and closer. We started forming small friendships. It seemed like the Slytherins and Gryffindors could actually get along.

By midnight, Crabbe and Pansy had fallen asleep. Around 1:30, Luna drifted off. Ginny fell asleep in Draco's arms soon after. He stroked her hair until he also fell asleep. Our group was dropping like flies. No one bothered to check if the door was unlocked. Hermione charmed the couches into beds. We would just spend the night tucked away on the seventh floor.

* * *

><p>Morning came and everyone slowly awoke, one by one. I had fallen asleep nearly on top of Seamus. He carefully slipped from under me to check the door. He was trying not to wake me, but I was already up, pretending to be asleep. I heard the door swing open and Seamus let out a whoop. We all scrambled out the doors. We hugged, high fived, and shook hands before departing to our common rooms.<p>

Our friendliness to the Slytherins rubbed off on other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike. Everyone started getting along. People mingled between House tables during breakfast. I turned to scan the teacher's table, trying to see if any had a peculiar look on their face. I wanted to know who had set this up. I had just gotten to the middle of the table when I saw a smile of triumph on Professor McGonagall's face. Of course it was her.

She was a genius.


End file.
